Team Happy
Team Happy '''is a group of friends who originally worked at Headquarters, an emotional control center in the mind of Riley Andersen. Joy founded it with her best friends, the other four emotions, and they remained together as Team Happy even after they were driven out of headquarters. Today, they keep a close eye on Riley, watching her grow and having met her, and try to make everyone around them happy. What drove Team Happy out of Headquarters? They were all forced to leave by two new synthetic emotions - Despair and Hate, which drove out the original five - Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear, and Disgust, who were all born naturally over time. Despair and Hate were assembled by a team of vengeful mind workers who hated the normal emotions because they themselves wanted to control Riley. Using their own artificial light and various materials around associated with the emotions of despair and hate, they assembled strangely-shaped objects. They were then exposed to light in a certain pattern, sequenced to code the emotions into Despair and Hate, and then drenched in a jello-like blue mutagen fluid. They were then frozen in Australium to further their development process and increase their intellect. When they emerged, the mind workers attempted to make the synthesized emotions worship them, but the small team of villainous mind workers, led by Forgetter Paula, were 99% killed off. Forgetter Paula fled, and changed her attitude to hard-working and helpful towards the real emotions. However, this would not last for long. The synthetic emotions were power-hungry, and went around terrorizing Riley's Mind, touching mind workers with hyphae-like tentacles and making them fade away like a memory dump victim. They separate into different particles which would eventually re-form into the subject again, and they remain living. However, their particles are brought into the chamber in the monstrosities, and broken down into singular atoms. They subject then dies, and their spirit goes to the land of forgotten memories. However, should they consume real emotions, the emotion will teleport to the land of forgotten memories and stay there forever, never escaping the land of forgotten memories and held back by a supernatural barrier. They ate almost 20% of the mind workers in the headquarters area. From up in the control room, Joy spotted the black abominations, and started to get very concerned and scared. She told her friends - the other four emotions, Shrek, and Sir Shrek - to look right outside the headquarters window. The islands were being attacked, and the mind workers were quickly trying to protect them. Joy called for Dell Conagher, an engineering mastermind, to build a light-emotion creation machine, to when he was finished installing it in headquarters, Joy turned it on, and from it emerged an orange emotion who is sort of an alternate to Joy - Happiness, where as Joy controls both the feelings of joy and happiness, Happiness only controls the latter. Happiness was also physically stronger than the five emotions at headquarters, with her also having a special ability to nullify evil feelings such as homicide or hatred. Despair and Hate arrived at headquarters, seeing that the five emotions there had a lot of energy, as did the memories of Riley. They bust in, and instantly Anger, Shrek, Sir Shrek, and Dell Conagher all drew guns and started to fire upon the abominations. Joy and Sadness hugged each other tightly and cried with each other, after which Joy spotted the five original core memories and the batch of new ones in the power core. She hastily grabbed them, put them into her ever-expanding bag, and yelled for Sadness, Fear, and Disgust to board the Train of Thought, which just pulled up to Headquarters to evacuate it. They quickly boarded, and the rest of the people in headquarters besides Happiness - Anger, Shrek, Sir Shrek, and Dell Conagher, boarded as well, still shooting Despair and Hate until the loading doors closed. Just before they closed, Joy shouted to Happiness, "Whatever you do, don't let them take control of our girl! OK?" to which Happiness replied, "OK Joy!" as the doors closed. The train embarked for the large portal, which the Islands and everything down to the pinkish rocky ground was moved through the portal, and the old Headquarters was also moved as instantly a new HQ formed. In this new tower, Happiness used the machine to summon four more alternate emotions - Disappointment, Dread, Melancholy, and Revulsion. They all overpowered their attacking enemies and seemingly defeated them. However, they both came alive looking similar to the "venom" alien material from spiderman mixed with an octopus and a spider, and something emerged from them. A dog-like thing, and they crawled out of headquarters and down the headquarters wall into the memory dump, to which they exited Riley's body though her exhaling. Joy and the other emotions never set foot back in Riley's head, as the portal closed forever. However, in the new tower, Joy was able to use her phone to call the new emotions to keep track of how Riley was as the new emotions worked as the old emotions' successors. However, they were killed off because Riley Andersen was vagified by a BLU Vagineer soon after the original emotions escaped. This event caused Joy and Sadness to break down into tears and tightly hug each other for 12 hours straight. They eventually calmed down and moved on as they instead celebrated Riley's life. Riley's old mind-map was moved to the Island of Memories, a large island off the coast of San Francisco, to which they operate as Team Happy today. They mostly live normal lives, with Joy and Sadness frequently going on fun adventures. They have stayed alert whenever going out, however, since they were informed by Dell Conagher that Despair and Hate, in their even more abominable forms, still roam the Sir Shrek Universe. Main Members of Team Happy ''Joy'' The founder and leader of the team, who dosen't really consider herself a "leader" rather than as equals with the other emotions. She is always in a good, cheerful mood, trying to make everyone around her very happy as well. She is very optimistic, always looking on the bright side of things, and hoping for the best in the future. She is also very friendly, and it's very easy to become friends with her. If help is needed, she will do everything in her power to help and will not stop until the problem is solved and the person is happy. ''Sadness'' The closest to a second in command, and the co-founder of Team Happy. Sadness is, unlike Joy, usually pretty sad or just not very energetic. She often has a more pessimistic view on life, not very hopeful for the future and usually focusing on dangers. However, she is a very devoted friend, doing anything she can to help others happily. ''Fear'' The member who deals with defending Team Happy's members, headquarters, etc. He is a self-proclaimed coward, and gets very scared and defensive when threats are present, doing all in his power to protect anyone or anything good and valuable. He warns of danger, and could be a great messenger of danger, Paul Revere style. Former Members of Team Happy Anger He mostly handled relations with other organizations, such as the team's allies, the Global Protection Agency (G.P.A.), The Grand Old Party (Republican Party of the US), and the Trump Organization (you guess). He tends to have fits of rage when things don't go his way, but overall he was a great ally and he was willing to guard his allies and friends as if they were the Fort Knox gold supply. However, he recently quit the team and moved out in search of his own life's goals. ''Disgust''''' Handled deals between Team Happy and other organizations, and became disgusted when a deal seemed bad. Disgust tended to be skeptical towards things, because they could possibly been disgusting or bad. However, Disgust is an enthusiast for clothing, specifically dresses. She was very honest, which made her oppurtune for making deals with other companies and organizations. However, like Anger, Disgust recently quit and moved out, however, unlike Anger, Disgust in in search of wealth due to her newly-developed greed and arrogance. Disgust also got an addiction to nicotine after trying it in April 2017. Other Members of Team Happy Here are members who don't really play a major role. * Shrek * Donkey * Sir Shrek (thats me, well diddly damn blue then) * Donald Trump * Dell Conagher (TF2 Engineer) * Iron-Balls McGinty (TF2 Heavy) * Mr. Munday (TF2 Sniper) * Bing Bong * Louis Moreau (TF2 Spy) * many, many mind workers End Goal Their end goal is to make everyone around them happy and cheerful, or just to brighten everyone's day. Category:Inside Out Category:Good-Aligned Groups Category:Fictional Category:Pixar